Ms Perfect
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Ichigo and Moona are orphans,their parents hate them,and they have to go to school.What will happen when they meet a certain green haired-gold eyed person?
1. New School?

**MewMoona: YO! I'm still writing 'The New Girl', 'Not so Alike', and 'What Am I?!'. I would continue, but wanted to start a new story for TokyoMewMew too!**

**Kisshu: Why would you write a new one? You already have to worry about 3 other stories!**

**Moona: I JUST EXPLAINED THAT!! PAY ATTENTION KISSHU!**

**Ichigo: *sweat drop* Faith / Moona doesn't own TokyoMewMew in any way, shape, or form. Okay? Get it? Got it? Good. Live it, love it. I don't wanna say it like 100 times. It gets annoying. It's called **_**Fan**_**fiction, right? Why would I be the writer and be on fanfiction? **

**Moona: Enjoy! *I'm in the chapters!* MASAYA SUCKS! SO DOES BERRY!**

_Chapter 1_

Ichigo's POV

"Yo, Ichigo, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna paint your pretty little face green. Or I'll spray in your face, or make it look like you peed yourself. You don't want that now do you? Wakey wakey." Who the hell said that?

"Moona?" I asked. Was that her?

I need to get up if that's her. She comes up with the _best_ pranks. She painted a _police car_. You know what color? _Pink._ Yes, I said _pink_. Why, you ask? It's because the person driving the police car called her ugly and fat. Actually…he said she was an ugly, fat, whore. _Big _mistake buddy. Later, she called him a fucktard, and flipped him off……damn! She gave a policeman the finger!

Well……no biggy actually. We do this stuff all the time. You see…we're kinda like orphans. Our parents hate us. No, we're not sisters. People think we are because we hang out a lot. Oh yea! I gotta get up!

"No duh, retard." Moona replied.

"Bitch." I said. She's so pushy and mean!

"Oh, honey, you can't be talking. Sorry, it's true." She said cooly. Meanie.

"I hate you." I said back.

"Aw…don't lie." Moona said.

"No lie…I hate you." I said getting up.

"Love ya too, Ichigo." She said smiling.

"I'll repeat one more time……I hate you." I said finally up.

"Good…glad the feeling's mutual." She said smirking.

"We're weird aren't we?" I asked.

"Yea, but we're cool too." Moona said. Aw.

"I……well, we…gotta get changed." I said. We live in an apartment. We have no parents, no car, no nothing. Only friends and connections……just in case. Oh, and food clothes, etc…you get the picture.

"Oh……yea." She said looking stupid.

I walked over to my drawers to get some clothes, so I could change in the bathroom.

I'll just wear my red and black stripped shirt, my black skort *skirt/shorts.I wear them sometimes.*, black knee highs, my black fingerless gloves, my red and black converses, red and black hat, and I'll wear my red hair down. Wow…too much red and black. Hmph, whatever, I really don't care.

Sigh…Time to change.

I have brown eyes, red hair, cat-like features, I'm a healthy pale, and a perfect hourglass body. Yea…you'd think I'm lying or perfect……but no one's perfect, and I'm not lying. I'm also a D-cup and I'm also 15. My birthday is on October 4th.

Moona's the same. She has black hair with blue eyes *this is my character that I made*, healthy pale, cat-like features like me, and a perfect hourglass figure…just like me. Yes…she's also a D-cup and her b-day's also the 4th of October. Weird right?

Guys go after us all the time. We either run, kick their asses, turn them down, or, all of the above. It's very fun.

I took off my strawberry pajamas and went into the shower. Why would I change without taking a shower? That's nasty. Well…all my shower stuff smells like strawberries. Strawberry obsessed? No. Moona buys all our stuff. We use the same stuff.

*After the shower*

I dried off, changed, and went back into the bedroom.

"Moona?" I asked.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Your turn...?" I said. She was wearing pretty much the same things as me but she was wearing dark blue and black, and black and blue NIKI'S. also an all black hat.

"No, I took a shower while you were asleep." She replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Let's go." Moona said.

"Where?" I asked confused. Where are we going?

"Ichigo…we need to find a good school…or we're going to be stupid." Moona said. She was right. We stopped going to school last year.

"Hmph…whatever. But I have to approve before we go to a school." I said.

"Deal." Moona said. We have the same taste in schools.

"You have to lock up, because I'm not." I said grinning.

"Ugh…fine." She replied.

_Time skip_

"ICHIGO! JUST AGREE FOR ONCE!" Moona yelled in my ear.

"Damn bitch, calm down. Those schools can kiss my pale ass." I said.

"……Emo bitch." She muttered.

"You are too honey, you are too." I said smirking.

"Sigh…I know. But we don't cut ourselves." Moona said.

"Haha, true." I said smiling.

"Let's check this one out." Moona said pointing to the right.

"Whatever." I said.

*To the school*

Ugh……I HATE school.

We got up to the school. People were staring…ew…mostly horny, hormonal guys and jealous girls.

I say this one guy with green hair and gold eyes, creepy.

Kisshu's POV

It's just a regular boring school day…girls asking me out…guys asking me if I want to play football or something…teachers asking me to join clubs…nerds wanting me in their clubs…etc.

I saw two girls walking on the sidewalk in front of our school. They look 15 or 16. Why aren't they at school? Damn…their hot. The girl with black hair wasn't really looking like my type…but the girls with the red hair…damn…

They walked through the gates, talking…and then climbing up the stairs. Everyone was staring at them like they were goddesses. Well…they _were_. They were perfect.

"Yo." The girl with red hair said.

"Stop staring…if you got a problem…go away." The girl with black hair said.

Nobody moved an inch.

"BITCH, I SAID MOVE!" the girl with black hair yelled.

"SHUT UP MOONA! WANNA GET US IN TROUBLE?!" the red-headed girl yelled.

"Fuck off, Ichigo." 'Moona' said.

"Fucktard." 'Ichigo' said. Ha, she looks like a kitty, especially when she's mad.

"HEY!" the girl known as 'Moona' screamed.

"FUCK! NOT IN MY EAR!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry. WHO KNOWS WHERE THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IS?!" Moona yelled.

My hand raised automatically.

"I do." I said.

Ichigo smiled.

Wow…she's even prettier when she smiles.

"See Moona, you didn't have to yell." Ichigo said.

"…………" Moona was silent.

Moona rolled her eyes.

Ichigo flipped her off, still smiling.

"Can you show us where the principal's office is?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." I said walking down the hall as a signal for them to follow…and they did.

"Thanks." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo's POV

"You're welcome." He replied.

"What's your name?" I asked curious.

"Kisshu…some call me Kish." He said.

"Well…if we actually get into this school…would you like to be friends?" I asked. I've never had a friend before…besides Moona. He looked surprised as extended my hand for him to take and shake. *ohmigosh! That rhymes*

"S…Sure…?" he said making it sound like a question.

"Ichigo? C'mon! We need to face the bitch that runs this hell." Moona said.

"Bitch please. You _run_ hell. The _real_ one." I said smirking.

"Ha." Kisshu said.

"Why you little bast-" Moona started but I cut her off.

"Moona…open the fucking door." I said.

"Fine." She said opening the door.

"Yes?" a kind voice asked.

"Um…we wanted to apply to this school." Moona said.

"Oh…uh…sure." The lady said.

She was wearing a red dress with blue flowers. She had a purplish color for her hair.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya." I said.

"And I'm Moona…no last name." Moona said.

"Well Ichigo and Moona…I am Riiku Myatana. Here are your schedules." 'Riiku' said.

**Moona: yay! I know I suck! I don't know how highschool is…but whatever! Keep reading! Comment!**

**Ichigo: ha. This is actually pretty good.**

**Kisshu: for once.**

**Ichigo and Moona: SHUT THE HELL UP KISSHU! **

**Kisshu: F-F-Fine!**

**Ichigo: good kisshy.**

**Kisshu: ^.^**

**Ichigo: =(^.^)=**

**Moona: -.- $.$**


	2. Starting off the Day

**Moona: Chapter 2…I don't think anyone reviewed.**

**Kisshu: Sad.**

**Ichiggo: I know…enjoy this chapter, Moona doesn't own us.**

"Awsome!" Moona cheered. She looked so happy because we got in. kisshu was still with us, much to Moona's despair. Kisshu wasn't so bad. I HAVE caught him looking at me a lot. It looked like…he's INTERESTED in me. It's kind of creepy if you ask me. Kisshu is cool though. He showed us to our lockers, got our books, gave us a tour around the school building, and all that stuff. Maybe I should thank him…?

"Um…Kisshu?" I asked stopping in front of my locker, blushing slightly. I was nervous because Moona went to the bathroom, leaving Kisshu and I alone in the hallway.

"Hai?" Kisshu asked confused. He was trying to look at my face, but my face was facing the floor, in embarrassment.

"Er…I-I don't really know how to say this right, but…um…A-Arigato," I said stuttering like an idiot. Kisshu's golden eyes widened slightly, but he soon smiled.

"You're welcome, Ichigo," Kisshu replied sweetly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So, we're friends right?" I asked.

"Yes, why not?" Kisshu replied. I smiled, showing my pointy, cat-like teeth. They were sparkly white.

"So, when should we start school?" I asked. We were here, late, on a Tuesday. GREAT.

"Tomorrow," Kisshu said. My jaw dropped, and Kisshu laughed.

"NANI?!" Moona screamed, running up to us.

"Moona! Shut UP! K-Kisshu…are u-uniforms…" I said, not finished, but Kisshu nodded his head, he knew what I meant. Our eyes widened.

"W-What are the u-uniforms? F-for the g-girls?" I asked, while Moona cried anime style. I sweat dropped at her weird and stupid antics.

"The girls have to wear a black (mini) skirt, and this red and black shirt," Kishsu said. I smiled, loving the colors.

"Why not blue and black?" Moona asked. Kisshu shrugged.

"Is that it? Can we wear whatever we want after that? Like accessories? Shoes?" I asked.

"Hai. Go get the uniform from the principal. I'll go with you," Kisshu suggested.

~*TO THE PRINCIPALE'S OFFICE!*~

"Arigato~!" Moona and I chirped happily. We walked out, and were about to leave, but Kisshu stopped us. I looked up confused.

"Would you girls like to join my friends and I? We're going out to get pizza," Kisshu offered. I was about to say sure, but Moona interrupted.

"Gomen, Kisshu, but it's getting late, and we need to get ready for tomorrow. So, no," Moona said, grabbing my wrist and walking me out of the building.

"What the heck, Moona?!" I asked. Why did she say no?!  
"Because we have to get ready! We need rest if we're going to go to school tomorrow!" Moona said smiling. I sighed, and we walked home, uniforms, books, and paper in our pale hands.

~*Next Day*~

I heard my stupid black alarm clock ring.

"Ugh…" I said slamming my fist on it, making it break into little black pieces.

"Ichigo! Get your lazy self up! We have school!" Moona screamed at me. I awoke and groaned. I grabbed my new school uniform, and some other stuff. I skipped on y shower because I was going to be late, and I don't need to take one. I changed out of my red and black skulls pajamas, and put on my undergarments, and then the uniform. I grabbed my heavy knee high boots and slipped them on. They were black, had buckles on the side, and a zipper on the other side. They didn't have heels, they were flat, but they gave me about three more inches in height! I grabbed my red and black striped tie, put it on, then my black hat, and my blazer like coat. I left my short red hair down. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Moona grinning at me. She had the same uniform, but different accessories. She had a dark black tie, black Nike's, black knee high socks, a dark blue hat, no coat, and my black gloves on. Moona stole my gloves! (also her short black hair was down)

"Let's go!" Moona yelled cheerfully. She grabbed her dark blue bag that had black hearts on it. I sighed and grabbed my black bag that had dark red skulls and roses on it. Moona locked the door, and we left for school. Moona and I talked until we reached the school.

'Success Academy,' the sign read. Corny name…great. I almost rolled my eyes at the cheesiness. We walked up and everyone gasped and gaped at us. We glared, but the guys drooled, and…so did the girls. Ew.

"You look hot today," Kisshu complimented, smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"Arigato," I responded. I sighed…today's going to be a long day. I haven't even gotten in the building yet! Yet I still know this…

"Ichigo-san, please go out with me!" random fan boys screamed.

Just _**PERFECT.**_

**Moona: Great, right?!**

**Ichigo: I guess…**

**Kisshu: Sure…**

**Moona: Review!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

Okay, just a question, but would anyone be made if I deleted this?

If so, review, and tell me!

Give me some ideas people!


End file.
